Wanting Jack
by Tuxedo Lady
Summary: Both Ianto and John want Jack, but they'll have to settle for each other. Ianto/John oneshot with Jack/Ianto/John in the second chapter.


I don't even know how this happened.

* * *

Ianto Jones sat at his desk, looking very red in the face. He rubbed his forehead, feeling very hot. "What is wrong with me?" he asked himself. Owen had just left about half an hour ago, before he started feeling sick. Now, he was the only one in the hub. He sipped his tea, hoping it would make him feel better, but it didn't help at all. He stood up and went over to the sofa. There was no way he was going to be getting any work done in this state. He lied down and closed his eyes.

Immediately, his imagination greeted him with images of Jack. He shifted uncomfortably. Was it getting hotter? In his mind's eye, he saw Jack in his office, sitting at his desk, one eyebrow arched.

"_You wanted to see me, sir?"_

"_Yes, Mr. Jones. You haven't been behaving well lately." Jack steepled his fingers and stared down Ianto, sitting in a chair in front of his desk._

"_Sir, I'm sure I have no idea what you mean."_

"_Don't play games with me, Ianto. Don't think I didn't see what you were doing on your lunch break today. And the day before and the day before that." Ianto blushed. Jack stood up and smirked, walking around the desk so he was standing in front of his subordinate. "Sneaking off to the bathroom with this." He held up a folder and opened it. Inside were pictures of himself in various seductive poses, some with clothes and some without._

"_Where did you get those?" Ianto asked._

"_That's what I was going to ask you." He tossed the folder with the pictures onto the desk, scattering them. "I searched your internet history. The things you've been watching- and during work too." He picked up a piece of paper with a list of titles. "Delinquent learns a lesson from his parole officer, detention with big dicks, after hours: clean up on aisle four…" He chuckled and leaned in close to Ianto. "I think you need to be punished."_

"_Jack, wait-"_

"_You'll be calling me Captain from now on, understand?" Ianto nodded. "Good." Jack turned around and pushed everything off of his desk. He picked Ianto up by the lapels and slammed him against it._

Ianto shook his head and opened his eyes. He had to be sick or something. Sure, he liked Jack, he liked him a lot, but he never really thought about that specifically. Well, maybe he did. He noticed that his pants were getting rather uncomfortable. He blushed and covered his face, embarrassed, even though there was no one around. He looked over at the CCTV cameras. If he was quick, he could go back and erase any evidence…No. He couldn't do it. What if someone, somehow, saw him?

He argued with himself over whether or not he should when he found his hand was already unzipping his pants. There was no going back now. He slipped his hand down inside of his pants and underwear, grasping his hard cock and stroking. He gasped with pleasure.

"_Jack!"_

"_What did I say?"_

"_I mean, Captain!"_

_Jack grabbed his collar and ripped his shirt open, scattering buttons everywhere. "You've been bad Ianto," he hissed in his ear, licking the shell. He felt Jack slip his hands over his chest, caressing him._

"Jack…" Ianto moaned out loud as he stroked himself.

_Jack's hands moved down his chest and slipped inside his pants, grasping his hardening length. "Do you like that?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Do you like that, eye candy?"_

Ianto's eyes snapped open and he froze. "Enjoying yourself?" Captain John Hart was kneeling beside him, one hand on his chest and one hand on his cock, stroking him.

"What are you doing?" Ianto gasped, trying to pull himself from the other's grip.

"I'm just making you feel good," John explained, grinning.

"No!" Ianto grabbed his hand, trying to pull it off of him. "Let go of me!" John didn't budge.

"Come on, eye candy," John chuckled, leaning in and kissing his neck, "just enjoy yourself."

"What is going on?" he asked with a strangled moan. This was feeling way too good to be real.

"Well, I did put some aphrodisiacs in your tea…"

"You what?" Ianto sputtered indignantly.

"Hey, take it easy, eye candy." He gave his cock a big jerk, making him go quiet. "They weren't meant for you. They were meant for Jack. But this is great too…" He tried to kiss Ianto, but he pushed his face away.

"Stop it!"

"But you're having such a good time…come on, let loose a bit. This isn't going away any time soon," he said, stroking his cock.

"But-"

"Just relax and let me do this." Ianto struggled weakly, but couldn't do anything as John climbed on top of him. "Just pretend I'm Jack…" He leaned in and kissed Ianto softly. Ianto seemed to relax, needing release over anything else. Ianto opened his mouth and let John slip his tongue inside. "That's better…"

'Just pretend it's Jack, just pretend it's Jack…' he told himself. He wrapped his arms around John's neck and kissed back, bucking into John's grasp. He heard John unzip his zipper and their naked erections were placed together. "Ah! Jack!" he cried out.

John laughed. "That's right Ianto," he said with his best Jack imitation. "Does it feel good?"

"Yes…" He felt John pull his pants down his hips and he felt a finger at his hole. "What? No, stop,"

"Listen, eye candy. You want to be fucked by Jack and I want to fuck Jack, so let's do each other a favor." He kissed Ianto fiercely and tried to fit his finger inside.

"Ow! At least prepare me first."

"Two words, eye candy: high maintenance." He brought his hand up to Ianto's mouth and stuck three fingers in. Ianto did what he could to make them slick and wet. "That's right, suck on those fingers..." Ianto rolled his eyes. "Oh that's so sexy!" John pulled his fingers out of Ianto's mouth and put them in between his legs. "Ready for this?" He didn't wait for a reply as he slipped the first finger inside of him, making him moan loudly. "Oh you like that…" He fit another finger in beside the first and stretched them apart.

"Jack," Ianto moaned, eyes rolling up. "Oh, god, Jack, that feels so good!"

John grinned and held his hole open and began pushing himself inside. "Fuck! Jack…you're so tight," he groaned. "Oh, Jack!"

"Jack, fuck me harder!"

"Mm, you got it Jack. I'll fuck you as hard as you want!"

"Jack!"

"Oh Jack! Fuck!"

They both cried out the name of the man they loved in unison, their cries getting louder and louder as they got closer to completion.

Jack entered the hub. He had just finished taking care of a few weevils, and wondered if anyone was still there.

"Jack! Oh god, Jack!"

That was Ianto's voice. He was in trouble!

"Hahahaha! Oh yes, that's right. I love to hear you scream!"

It sounded like Captain John Hart had Ianto captive and it was up to Jack to save him! He sprinted towards the sound and saw the villain in question on top of Ianto, thrusting into him. However, it didn't look like Ianto was resisting at all. In fact, he had his arms wrapped around John and was kissing him fiercely. "Jack…" the Welshman moaned. "Jack, that feels so good…"

"Oh yeah, Jack, that's right! Oh yeah…"

Were they…having sex, pretending the other was him?

"What the hell is going on here?" The two froze and turned their heads to look at him.

"Jack!" they both cried out.

"John! Ianto! What are you doing?" The both looked at each other and grinned, then began kissing each other again, passionately. "John! Ianto!" They both groaned. "Ianto Jones!" Ianto cried out and shuddered.

"Oh God! I'm coming!"

Jack's jaw dropped open. "Captain John Hart!" John was next. He buried himself inside of Ianto to the hilt and growled as he came.

The two men kept their arms wrapped around each other and started laughing, then kissing again. Jack approached the sofa and grabbed John by the shoulder. "What the hell is happening here?" John grabbed his hand and kissed it, making him snatch it back. "What is wrong with you, both of you? Ianto, are you okay?"

Ianto chuckled sheepishly and put his head up to John's chest. "Yeah, I am…"

"Ianto, just tell me. Did he drug you?"

"No, well yes, not exactly…it's complicated."

"How is it complicated? Did he give you a drug or not?"

"Okay! He did, but I agreed to this. He didn't force me to do anything."

"John!"

"What?"

"What did you do to him?"

"I put some aphrodisiacs in his tea, but I asked him to do this and he said yes." John stroked the side of Ianto's face. "Although, I'm sure the effects will wear off soon and he'll be awfully embarrassed. He's so cute when his face gets all red like that…" He tilted Ianto's head and kissed him.

"Hey! Don't touch him!"

"It's not like he's fighting it."

"Seriously," he grabbed John by the arm and pulled up off of Ianto. "That's enough. You need to explain to me what's happening right now!"

"What's there to explain?" John asked, standing and zipping up his pants. Ianto did the same, trying to wipe the come off of his shirt. "I gave him some love drugs and we had a shag."

"No. There's something else about this."

John shook his head. "You are so fucking stupid, Jack."

"Yeah, he is a bit thick," Ianto added.

"What?"

"Think about it, Jack. What were we both saying when we were fucking, huh? What's the one thing we have in common? What to we both love?"

Jack shook his head. "What? Me?" he asked.

"How many times do we have to say it, Jack? We keep telling you, but you never listen. If you won't give us what we want, we'll find it some other way."

"But…" He looked at the Welshman still on the couch. "Ianto…"

"What was I supposed to do, Jack?" Ianto asked, shaking his head. "You spend as much time with me as you do with Gwen or Tosh or Owen. I'm not special. I never hoped to be anything to you, but that doesn't mean I can't love you."

"Ianto! That's…that's ridiculous, why wouldn't you be special to me?" He walked over to the couch and stroked his face.

"Jack. I'm not stupid."

"Ianto, you are special to me!"

"So was John. You were together for five years and now look at you two." He shrugged. "It's okay, Jack. This is probably for the best, anyways." He placed a hand on Jack's cheek and kissed him, softly. "Well, now that those damned drugs are out of my system," he shot John a look, "I can focus on my work. I'll have to change first."

"Leaving so soon, eye candy?" John asked. "Maybe I should drop by again?"

Ianto cocked an eyebrow. "I really don't think so."

"Aw, the drugs wore off and you didn't get all red…"

"Sorry to disappoint, psycho."

"That's the eye candy I love."

"Ianto wait." Ianto turned to look at Jack, obviously conflicted. Jack pulled him to him and kissed him. "I'm so sorry, Ianto." He stroked the sides of his face. "I tried not to make it too obvious that I liked you. I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable." Ianto closed his eyes and put his hands on Jack's.

"I want to believe you…"

"Then, believe me. Ianto, I love you." He kissed Ianto again, softly, but passionately. Jack pulled back and looked over at John. The other Captain was grinding his teeth. Jack grabbed him by the neck and pulled him into a kiss too. "John…I never stopped loving you."

"No…you're lying…"

"No, John, I'm not. I love you. I have ever since the time loop. I love both of you, very much."

"So, when you saw the two of us," John purred, running a hand down his chest, "how turned on were you?"

"Jack, I don't know how comfortable I am with this…"

"That's okay, we can take it slow."

"Or we could take it really fast," John placed a hand on Ianto's ass. "What do you say, eye candy?" Ianto blushed furiously. "That's it! That's the face I was talking about. So cute."

"Leave him alone, John. He's not a sex crazed maniac like you are."

"Oh, but you like it."

"Hush. Come on Ianto, just give it a shot." Ianto looked away from Jack's pleading gaze and John's leering eyes.

"Alright…"

* * *

There will be a part two with a crazy threesome, so stay tuned.


End file.
